


family

by youngreckless



Series: tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, St Mungo's Hospital, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngreckless/pseuds/youngreckless
Summary: Prompt - "You're in love with her."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: tumblr prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004202
Kudos: 45





	family

"Harry, I'm not blind. I can clearly see that you're in love with her."

"But I—" 

Draco rolled his eyes. "Don't try to lie to me." 

Harry looked at the little girl in his arms, who was wrapped up neatly in a blanket, and sighed. "Of course I am. Are you saying that you're not?"

Draco came and sat next to Harry on the couch, his Auror robes flaring behind him as he moved. "She's very cute." 

Harry looked at him and nodded. "She is. She is also very alone," he said, looking back at the baby witch in his arms. 

They were currently at St. Mungos, waiting for a Healer to give the baby a full checkup. The baby was a muggle-born witch, who was abandoned by her family at the doorstep of another wizard. Draco and Harry were sent to assess the situation and to bring the baby to St. Mungos, and then to the wizard orphanage. 

After a minute of silence, Harry said again, "Dray..." 

"Hm?" 

"I know we haven't talked about this a lot." Harry's tone made Draco look at him, but Harry was still looking at the witch in his arms. "But we do know that we both want to have kids someday." 

Draco had no idea where this was going. "Uh, yeah." 

"What if— do you think— can we—," Harry couldn't seem to find the right words. 

Seeing his hesitation, Draco placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry. What is it?" 

Harry did not reply immediately. After a moment, he slowly said, "Do you think we could be ready for it sooner rather than later?"

"How soon?" 

"Um. Now?"

Oh. Draco understood now what Harry meant. He wanted them to adopt this baby. Draco thought about it for a moment. He did not object to the idea; it was impossible to look at that sweet face of the girl and not immediately fall in love with it. But it just felt... soon? 

That did not really matter though, did it, if he was ready? If they both were ready? And they had survived a war; they deserved to be happy. But would they be able to handle it? Or were they too young to bear the responsibility of parenthood? No, definitely not too young. 

They had been forced to grow up way too early, both Harry and him. They could handle it. There was not really any reason to say no to what Harry was asking. However, he couldn't help but wonder—

His thoughts were interrupted by Harry. "Hey. Forget it. It was probably a bad idea. You don't have to answer—"

"Yes." 

"What?" 

"Yes," Draco said again. He looked at Harry, who was intensely staring back at him. He looked into his husband's eyes and said, "Yes, we can. I want to." 

Harry looked at him in disbelief. But Draco could see the excitement and hopefulness in his eyes too. "Really?" Harry whispered. 

Draco smiled and leaned in to press a kiss against his lips. "Really," he said before he kissed him. 

**Author's Note:**

> @youngreckless on tumblr


End file.
